Always Loving You
by Adara Kalangkang
Summary: Taoris X Kristao X Kristaolay X BL Di tengah hiruk pikuk perkotaan, seorang pemuda pemilik surai hitam di matanya memasuki sebuah rumah kosong dengan kasar, matanya sembab, tubuh tinggi langsing yang kekar itu tampak berantakan. Angannya memlayangkan sebuah imajinasi tanpa batas Seluruh memory dalam pikirannya membuncah tak terelakan


**Rate : T**

 **Pairing : TaoRis / KrisTao (Kris-Tao)**

 **Cast : Tao, Kris, and Lay**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah hiruk pikuk perkotaan, seorang pemuda pemilik surai hitam di matanya memasuki sebuah rumah kosong dengan kasar, matanya sembab, tubuh tinggi langsing yang kekar itu tampak berantakan.

Angannya memlayangkan sebuah imajinasi tanpa batas

Seluruh memory dalam pikirannya membuncah tak terelakan

Ingin rasanya ia membanting seluruh benda yang ada di rumah itu, menghancurkan semua hal yang mengingatkannya pada DIA

Atau hanya sekedar melempiaskan seluruh emosinya.

Namun ia memilih untuk hanya memasuki kamarnya, membanting pintu sekuat tenaga dan mengunci diri didalamnya, tak ada penerangan apapun, hanya gelap. Ruangan yang membuat seseorang tak akan bisa melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Berdiam dalam kehampaan dirinya, ia sangat lelah.

ia mengacuhkan seluruh ruang dalam diamnya, berfokus pada satu titik di depan matanya, terduduk sembarang pada lantai dingin seraya menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding. Napasnya terengah, sesak, matanya semakin memerah, ketika air terus mengalir dari setiap sudut matanya yang sendu, berulang kali ia menghapus air itu dari wajah tirusnya dengan kasar, namun berkali-kali pula genangan itu kembali membanjiri wajahnya.

Ia mengutuk semua kejadian hari ini yang membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kini ia sedang berada di kamar, menyendiri di tengah kegelapan dimana seharusnya ia bersenang-senang, mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan berjumpa dengan kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan, yang selama 8 bulan tidak bisa ia temui karena aktifitas pekerjaannya di new york. Bukan hanya setiap hari bahkan di setiap detik ia selalu merindukan lelaki itu. membayangkan betapa bahagianya kala ia bisa mempercepat semua pekerjaan dan kembali ke china segera demi DIA yang sangat dicintainya. Semua itu membuatnya bertambah muak...

Tapi...

Trininggg... triningggg...

Dering suara handphone memenuhi seluruh ruangan di sekitar tao, kelap kelip dari led hp itu menyala dari sela-sela tubuh tingginya yang sedang gemetar -menahan perasaannya yang sakit luar biasa.

Hatinya kembali menciut kala melihat sebuah nama yang ia sangat kenal tertera pada layar hp, matanya terus memandanginya tanpa bisa teralihkan. tapi ia menolak untuk mengangkat telpon itu. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukan itu.

\- wu yi fan is calling—

Napasnya semakin berat, penolakan dirinya untuk menjawab telpon darinya membuat matanya meneteskan airmata lebih banyak.

'Tidak akan ada penjelasan apapun yang bisa menebus kesalahannya'. –batin tao

Trininggg... triningggg...

Trininggg... triningggg...

Trininggg... triningggg...

Telpon berdering dengan irama yang sama, dengan nama yang sama untuk kedua ketiga dan bahkan ke sembilan kalinya. Setiap deringan hanya terus menambah rasa sakit hati pada lelaki pemilik mata black pearl tersebut.

"ada apa !?", teriak tao, jengah dengan deringan hp yang sangat mengganggunya itu

"katakan padaku, kau ada dimana sekarang ? aku akan menjemputmu..", suara kris terdengar lirih

"bicara apa lagi ?! ,,, apa yang bisa gege jelaskan padaku.. aku tau semuanya, !", suaranya melengking, menggema pada setiap sudut kamar .

"tao, aku mohon temui aku.. aku ingin bicara denganmu", pinta kris memohon

"peduli apa kau denganku ? gege sudah mengkhianatiku..! dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya !", sebuah teriakan lagi, menutupi suaranya yang serak

"tentu aku peduli padamu, kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu selama ini ?"

"rindu ? jangan bercanda, jika kau merindukanku, lalu kenapa kau justru bermain di belakangku, kenapa kau berkencan dengan orang lain"

"bukan seperti itu...", jelas kris, suaranya terdengar getar

"bukan hanya orang lain, dia lay ge' LAY, dan kau tau persis bahwa dia adalah temanku.. DIA SAHABATKU.."

"dia tidak bersalah tao"

"kau masih berani membela dia di depanku ?"

"aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. tolong beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya", suara kris tampak gelagapan, setelah diam beberapa detik

"tega sekali kalian padaku... kenapa kau begitu jahat ? apa salahku padamu gee ?",

"kau tidak bersalah, akulah yang bersalah,, jadi kumohon tolong beri aku kesempatan... saat itu aku sedang banyak masalah, dan kau sulit ku hubungi,, aku butuh teman tao, aku butuh seseorang disampingku , aku,,, kesepian"

Mereka diam sesaat, mencoba menenangkan hati mereka masing-masing. Tao menggenggam telpon selulernya sekencang mungkin.

"kesepian ? jika kau merasa kesepian, kau pikir aku baik-baik saja disana ? kau pikir aku bahagia tanpamu ?"

"maafkan aku.. aku mohon maafkan aku..."

"..."

"aku mencintaimu... tao-er",

"Bohong...", suara tao mulai lemah

Tao mengelakkan semua alasan yang ia terima dari kris, yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun. semua kenangan menyenangkan diantara mereka, seolah tertelan bumi tak tersisa. Tak ada satupun yang ia ingat kecuali saat dimana ia memasuki rumah kris, berencana memberi kejutan padanya, tapi justru memergoki kris sedang bermesraan dengan lay di kamarnya.

"..."

"sudahlah gee... ", tao menarik napas sedalam mungkin, mempersiapkan hatinya yang tak akan pernah siap akan keputusannya

"aku mohon jangan...", suara serak dari kris terdengar putus asa disana

"lebih baik... kita putus saja..."

"aku mohon tao, jangan lakukan ini padaku... aku tidak..."

Tutttt...tutttttttt...

Kris tersentak saat sambungan telponnya terputus.

\- Baby Huang calling is end -

Kris menjatuhkan tangan yang sedang menggenggam telpon seluler nya dengan putus asa. Ia pandangi langit-langit kamarnya, lintasan berbagai kenangannya bersama tao mengalir indah dalam benaknya, airmatanya mengalir perlahan di atas wajah tirusnya, berjatuhan tetes demi tetes.

Dengan tubuh lemah yang berbaring di atas kasur, kris menghirup napas panjang... ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit dan terkulai lemas di atas kasurnya, lay membantu kris untuk menyeimbangkan posisi tidurnya.

"apa aku perlu berbicara dengannya kris...", lay menatap kris dengan penuh iba, namun kris hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum hangat pada lay

"lay... terimakasih kau sudah menemaniku selama ini,, maaf...",

Lay menggeleng perlahan, menyuruh kris untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tahu permohonan maaf seperti apa yang akan ia terima, lay sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa kedekatannya bersama kris hanya sebatas 'penghilang rasa sepi'. Berawal dari niatnya untuk membantu kris. Menjadi teman dan sandaran baginya, tanpa ia sadari, hatinya telah mencintai kris. Apakah ini adalah adalah bagian dari pengkhianatan ?

"kris bertahanlah...", lay menggenggam tangan kris dengan erat, airmatanya mengalir deras, melihat senyum kris yang tampak sedang berusaha mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padanya.

Lay semakin kencang menggenggam tangan kris yang mulai dingin dan menempelkannya pada wajahnya, ia menangis kencang, mungkin tangisan itu akan terdengar oleh orang luar, tapi ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah kris mampu bertahan hidup, karena setiap detik dari kehidupan kris sangat berarti baginya.

Pikirannya mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat kris bersi keras untuk keluar dari rumah sakit disaat kondisinya benar-benar sedang parah, menghentikan pengobatan disaat seperti itu mungkin adalah kebodohan terbesar. Tapi setiap kali ia bertanya dan memohon agar kris tetap berada di rumah sakit, kris selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan 'tao akan pulang, aku harus kembali". Membuat lay tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"berapa waktu yang ia miliki saat ini, dokter ?", tanya lay pada dokter yang bertanggungjawab menangani kris

"dengan angka ini,, aku tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa bertahan hingga saat ini", jawab dokter tampak tak yakin

Setelahnya, para dokter mempersilakan kris untuk pulang, katanya lebih baik jika kami semua memenuhi harapan terakhirnya karena memang sudah tak ada harapan tersisa lagi bagi kris untuk bertahan hidup. 'tak ada harapan lagi bagi kris' adalah kalimat yang terus berputar dalam ingatan lay, membuat hatinya seolah tertusuk oleh tombak berduri, sakit yang luar biasa, hari itu lay menangis banyak, memeluk tubuh kris yang semakin kurus dan lemah sepanjang malam.

.

.

Sambil memandangi foto tao yang sedang merangkul lengan tangannya di dinding kamar, kris tersenyum tipis.

'aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu tao-er,,, i will always love you...", bisik kris pelan, nyaris tak terdengar

Bisik kris lirih, dengan kalimat yang tak sempat ia selesaikan pada pembicaraan di telpon tadi. Pukul 4 lewat 27 menit, kris menutup matanya berbarengan dengan airmata terakhr yang mengalir dari sudut mata elangnya. Menyudahi penderitaannya melawan penyakit yang ia derita selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
